


like a dog inspires a rabbit

by 9mm_god



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Other, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9mm_god/pseuds/9mm_god
Summary: For ashen-tax on tumblr! Sorry it sucks!





	like a dog inspires a rabbit

His hair was long and annoying. Split ends nearly to the root. _God damnit, why couldn't HABIT just do basic hygiene shit?_ Evan ran a hand through his hair and let out a tired sigh. He felt exhausted, and every muscle in his body begged for rest. The man stared down at his hands, slowly curling and uncurling his fingers. It felt weird to finally have control again. 

He pushed himself up from his spot on the couch and walked to the bathroom. He haphazardly cut his hair, figuring that HABIT would fix it. Once he was finished, he turned on the shower. It seemed so loud. 

Once he was in, Evan lost himself in the feeling of the water. He tried to count each drop of water that hit his back. He didn't know how long he was in there, but the water was getting cold. He washed and rinsed before stepping out. _Sleep._ He dragged his feet to his bedroom, staring at the dirty clothes that littered the floor around his bed. A mix of blood, dirt and probably actual shit covered them. 

Putting on sweatpants and a t-shirt took away the last little bit of energy he had left. Under the covers was where he made his home. Darkness clouded his mind and he finally slept. 

_There he was. There they all were. Evan, Jeff, Vinnie, Jessa, Jessie, Alex, Steph... the baby. Steph held the infant in her arms and she was smiling. Evan walked towards them, but they only seemed to get further away. He ran, reaching his arms out. He saw himself burst into the room. Evan let out a scream as he watched himself kill his friends. He couldn't stop screaming, he couldn't save them. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't fast enough. He wasnt enough._

Evan opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in his bed. It was the middle of the night. It was a dream. He sat up and cursed under his breath. Everyone else was dead. _Where's Vinnie?_ He thought that Vinnie was alive. Evan quickly got to his feet and began to search the house for his friend. He tried to remember if HABIT did anything, but nowhere in his mind could he find clues. He couldn't help but assume the worst.

Evan found himself on the sofa again, staring at the television. There was nothing worth watching. He couldn't enjoy it with anyone. He was alone. _Alone. Alone and scared. I cant even die. It'll start all over._


End file.
